


The Nightingale Of Underworld

by Filigranka



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Dead can dance - when she sings.





	The Nightingale Of Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Orpheus’ songs had been powerful enough to make all Hades weep—but it was Eurydice’s singing which made Hades full of dance and laughter. Even Cerberus liked to accompany her, every head of his barking in a different voice, from the deepest bass to the pretty high tenor.

Orpheus’d sung about his longing. But there was no longing in the land of dead, only certainty; long, boring waiting for the loved ones. And when she sang of the land above, the dead danced and danced, their thoughts swirling like the waters of Lethe—and years felt like a single hour.   



End file.
